Past Years
by pucascythe
Summary: A little story following RWBY's beacon academy, with new teams and people to get everything going steady Its basically the story of RWBY, but 2 years in the past and with hugely different characters.


They were flying on the airship, looking down on the city, marvelling in its beauty in the orange light. Then the Assistant to the headmaster Glynda Goodwitch appeared on Holo Scanner. She had a busty figure, with very light blonde hair. She spoke about something, But Jay couldn't hear her over the sound of his headphones, and he wasn't bothered to remove them until Kora jabbed him in the ribs with his headphones and he begrudgingly removed them.

"-eace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it" finished the assistant.

Jamie got up and went over to the terrace, his four ended scarf he had tied to his back flapping in the wind. That scarf of his was special. He had woven it with his aura, and he was remotely capable of controlling it, and even using defensive abilities with it. Kora walked out to the terrace with him, and blanced at a young man, who was huddled at the edge of a window, tinkering with a heavy glove of his.

"I can't believe we're going to beacon" She said looking out at the pink sky, a faint smile on her lips.

"We graduated top of our classes, of course we're going to beacon." Jay replied, blunt as ever.

"I know but…" Taylor said, turning around so the bar was to his back. She looked up at the sky and smiled, thinking about what lay ahead for them. "It's a special time in our life. Now we are actually using the skills we have, before we were just refining them."

"Hah. Well initiation will happen soon. I hope we're in the same team together." Jay looked out to the academy.

"I'm sure everyone will be equally good on a team with us as we would be together."

"Maybe"

They landed, and headed to the main hall. On the way in they bumped into an old friend, Gen. She game them both a hug that was like being hit with a tractor, her strength enormous. She had pale skin, but was muscled. She had an electric blue axe on her back that Jay knew was more than an ordinary weapon, as Gen loved all kinds of weapons, and several gears and pivots were scattered throughout the bulk of the axe.

Jay zoned out during the majority of the speech, trying to get a read of who looked like major competition. The boy with the glove looked pretty intimidating, and strong. He might even be able to give Gen a run for her money. He looked like one of the sole magic users though. A little disappointing, but you can't have everything, right?

The night went by in a breeze. He tried to sleep, but when no one would shut up, he left them to be idiots and found a nice cold spot to sleep. He always found that cold helped him sleep, like

That morning they stood on a cliff, on panels. Professor Ozpin explained the initiation. Jay was clueless to what a landing strategy was but soon enough he was soaring through the air.

Spencer flicked his left wrist and his glove expanded to a shield which he place on his back as a jetpack. He used that to soften his fall, but he flicked his other wrist and used the blowback of the massive pulse cannon his glove had turned to in order to soften him to a slight fall, and he landed lightly in the crater of the cannons blast

Kora began to charge her double ended spear with her aura, causing the curved steel tips to gain a blue tinge surrounding it, and she spun it, turning it into a propeller, allowing her to travel to what appeared to be the ruins. But she turned towards Jamie when she saw him whiz past.

Gen spun and hit a tree and broke it in half, slowing her drastically before changing her axe to a giant sword and slamming it into the ground and landing atop it and flipping off. She looked up to see Spencer sitting down.

"Hey teammate" Spencer looked at her with a cheeky grin.

"Sup"

Jay reached out with his scarves and grabbed four separate branches, and pulled himself upwards. He created and icy slide with which he jumped off to get to the ground. When he saw a shadow coming after him he released four controllable blasts of cold energy into the bush he saw rustle. A shadow darted out of the now frozen bush and revealed itself as Kora. They made eye contact and another pair was formed.

Abi was falling through the air with a grin on her face. She flicked the glove her friend Spencer had made for her and the bow came out. She charged an arrow with her aura and fired. When it reached a point above the ground, roughly a meter, it shot out and thunked into several trees and created a net, which she bounced on, flipped into the air and landed lightly, before crouching and dashing. She crouched to gain extra speed. She crouched for a silent dash, and aerodynamics, which allowed her extraordinary speeds. She flicked her wrists, and the bows edges flicked forward to form a double edged blade attached to her glove.

Luke was walking when a shadow darted in front of him, and his instincts kicked in and he threw two spears, crossing in front of her. She kicked of them and stood straight. Luke saw the girl. She had light blond hair, with pink dyed tips. They looked at eachother, her icy blue eyes contrasting his starling green. He began to walk away

"Hey, wait up!" yelled Abi

"If you can dash that fast then you should have no problem keeping up" countered Luke

Abi shrugged. "Yeah, that kinda speed REALLY tires me out. I just thought it would look cool and give an awesome first impression."

Luke chuckled a little. "Well I suppose that worked"

Kaylie was falling and having a blast. She pumped water through the dust crystal anklets and used it has motivation, propelling her, eventually just landing with a small splash, having completely drenched the clearing she landed in. But she didn't land for long. Soon enough she had to flip backwards onto a tree, using her jets for extra force, when a chain shot out from the trees. It had a giant spear tip on the end, and at the other end a boy dressed in black stood, his cloak billowing in the wind, dark like a moonless night.

"WHAT THE HELL" Kaylie screamed from her perch

The boy drew up his chain with a flick of his wrist, and slipped it up his sleeve.

Then he burst out laughing

"That was AWESOME" He Yelled, pumping a fist in the air

She jumped down, and tried to calm the gooseflesh prickling her skin.

"Was it really necessary?" She replied fixing her hair

He shrugged and smiled sheepishly, "Not really, probably, but you should have seen your FACE" he countered with a cheeky grin spreading from ear to ear.

"So, what's your name" Kaylie sighed

"Symon"

"Mines Kaylie"


End file.
